Talk:Le Mans: Ford/@comment-27123099-20160614175821
I started this event a day late, didn't realize it was starting already and I had just gotten home from vacation and managed to go to sleep early in the evening and missed the start time. So, I'm only on Stage 2 currently. A quick note as well. Looking at the way the recommended PR is creeping up slowly for these 1st 3 Stages, I'm hoping maybe they are looking to mirror a recommended PR close to the 86.4 that we had for the Porsche and C7.R events. That would be helpful as it likely would mean we may be able to win with an even lower PR and save some GC. I'll see if I can put together a chart to map it out and get a guesstimate. Here's my report for this Stage: montoym Report for Stage 2 Device: Samsung Galaxy S6 Android Pre-challenge: R$3,533,370 — 668 — 142/151 Cars — Level 178 Car: Ford GT Le Mans PR81.5 7/30 Controls: Tilt A, Steering Low, Brakes Low and TC On, Steering Sensitivity 5. Offline *2.1 28.874s v 29.944s Autocross Event at Laguna Seca - Pretty basic autocross event here, appears to be a fixed goal as well. I didn’t have much trouble since I’m well above the recommended PR currently. My 1st round R$ upgrades completed overnight and 2nd round R$ upgrades are in R&D, recommended PR 77.9 *2.2 3:36.677 v 3:36.910 2 Lap Cup at Catalunya with Magnus and Zoe on track. Must win and overtake 9 times (with 7 competitors) – This one was a bit fun, made it to 1st place fairly easily, and then I played around with Magnus and Zoe. I took out each of them and Tremble moved into 2nd place. I took him out as well, and there were Zoe and Magnus again. So, I took both of them out once again. I continued this game until about halfway through Lap 2 where I held my place to avoid making a bad move and losing the race. Tremble was in 2nd and I slowed along the final stretch to reel him in and finished 6yds ahead with Zoe in 3rd and Magnus in 4th, recommended PR 77.9 *2.3 178.03mph(286.51kph) v 177.7mph(285.98kph) Speed Record at Suzuka – Pretty straightforward event once again. I had no trouble hitting the goal with my normal suite of assists on, didn’t have to resort to brake assist off, TC off, or U-Turns to reach the goal. I actually could have hit it twice in the lap, but once I hit it the first time, I made sure not to surpass it again in order to keep my speed pretty close to the goal, recommended PR 77.9. *2.4 10.874s v 10.973s Drag Race at Dubai – I was in need of servicing at this point, but decided to give it a go and see what happened. I managed to win on my 1st attempt, no timing tricks used either, just good old-fashioned hand-eye coordination. I actually had to slow a bit for each race as well in order to not win by too much. Car is servicing and ready for Stage 3, recommended PR 77.9 Reward R$15,000 and 10 Post-challenge: R$3,570,405 — 678 — 142/151 Cars — Level 178